Burning star
by Owl love
Summary: Sirius não conhecia a palavra, apenas o verbo: Amar. Mas junto com a inocência perdida, lhe arrancaram também seu amor incondicional pela vida. Em Hogwarts, conhecendo apenas a palavra, e não o verbo, Sirius terá de aprender o que de fato é o amor.
1. Prefácio

**Avisos: **Olá! Essa é a minha primeira Fic, eu espero que gostem. Está sem betagem, por isso me perdoem por eventuais erros gramaticais e toda e qualquer correção será bem vinda! Assim como críticas, comentários ou (quem sabe?) elogios. Irá decorrer sobre toda a história de Sirius até o sétimo ano, por isso vai ser looonga. E terá slash. SiriusxRemus. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Aproveite a leitura.

* * *

><p>O primeiro sentimento experimentado por Sirius Black foi o amor. Mesmo quando era apenas um óvulo fecundado, quando não tinha um cérebro, um coração ou mesmo um corpo e uma alma, amou seus pais por terem lhe dado a vida. Amou o útero da mãe, quente e macio, amou os cromossomos que seu pai e sua mãe haviam lhe dado e que formariam, na sua humilde opinião de embrião, um ser humano perfeito.<p>

Nove meses depois, sua mãe lhe mostrou o mundo exterior. E Sirius Black amou cada pedaço dele. Amou o sol, quente e brilhante, amou o ar, suave e macio, amou a água, fresca e revigorante. Amou seu nome, Sirius Black. O nome da estrela mais brilhante do céu. Mas nunca houve algo que ele amasse mais que as pessoas. Sirius tinha uma paixão natural pela vida, mas nada o fazia feliz tanto quanto esses seres que chamamos de humanos.

Sirius amava sua mãe, mesmo que ela fosse fria e não lhe pegasse no colo, amava seu pai, mesmo que ele fosse ausente e não agisse com o mínimo de carinho, amava seu irmão, mesmo que ele fosse mimado e roubasse toda a atenção que ele tinha. Sirius amava sua família, seus empregados e até mesmo os estranhos que via na rua.

Sirius amava, e era isso o que ele fazia.

* * *

><p>Um dia, quando Sirius mal havia completado sete anos, sua babá Leah levara ele e o irmão mais novo, Regulus, para um passeio no parque. Com apenas cinco anos, Regulus era pequeno demais para andar sozinho pelo parque, mas Leah julgou que já estava na hora de Sirius ganhar um pouco de liberdade e cedeu aos seu pedidos para que pudesse explorar o terreno.<p>

No começo, Sirius seguiu o caminho asfaltado do parque mas logo se entediou e resolveu caminhar pelo bosque. A mata fechada, o chão meio úmido, o cheiro fresco de natureza, tudo era convidativo a uma aventura. Sirius achou que seria uma boa idéia subir numa árvore para ter uma vista mais panorâmica da paisagem. Começou a escalar uma árvore com vários galhos que pareciam ser firmes, mas um se quebrou, derrubando Sirius de uma altura considerável.

Quando atingiu o solo, Sirius sentiu algo em seu pé se quebrando. Apesar da dor, Sirius segurou o choro e tentou se manter de pé. Mas a dor era imensa e fez Sirius cair no chão, desolado. Nos primeiros momentos Sirius se sentiu excitado, pois afinal aquela era uma aventura de verdade. Algo que julgou poder contar aos netos como um feito heroico. Mas Sirius havia se afastado demais de Leah e os questionamentos de como ela iria encontra-lo invadiram sua mente tão rápido quanto o desespero invadiu seu coração.

- Socorro!

Gritou.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Eu acho que quebrei o pé e não consigo andar!

A medida que gritava, sentia seus olhos ardendo e as lágrimas finalmente cedendo, escorrendo quentes pelo rosto.

- Eu preciso de ajuda!

Sirius ainda gritou por um belo tempo, mesmo com a voz rouca e falha, antes de perder as esperanças. O sol estava começando a se por quando do nada, com a mesma naturalidade que dois anjos apareceriam no céu, duas crianças apareceram.

A menina se ajoelhou na frente dele e perguntou:

- É você que estava gritando, tá tudo bem?

- Não. Quer dizer, eu gritei, mas não tá nada bem. Eu acho que eu quebrei o pé.

- Coitadinho.

A menina sussurrou e o menino se aproximou para examinar o pé de Sirius. Mas ao menor toque, Sirius fez uma careta de dor.

- Eu acho que quebrou mesmo.

Disse o garoto, muito embora não aparentasse mais idade que Sirius ou qualquer tipo de autoridade sobre o assunto.

- Vem, se apoie na gente que te levamos até em casa.

E o garoto se apoiou do lado direito, do pé machucado, enquanto a garota de apoiava no outro. Na sua cabeça, Sirius se perguntava por que eles estavam sendo tão prestativos. Eram apenas crianças, como ele, e totalmente desconhecidos. O que ganhariam com isso, afinal?

Depois de algum tempo Sirius chegou ao banco no qual sua Babá sempre sentava e lá estava ela, chorando aos prantos. Quando viu seu pequeno patrão, Leah correu ao seu encontro temendo muito mais pela vida de Sirius do que pelo seu emprego.

- Desculpa. Eu machuquei o pé e não conseguia andar – disse Sirius.

- Está tudo bem, querido. Está tudo bem. Você está bem? – perguntou Leah.

- Estou. Mas meu pé não. Ele acha que quebrou.

Disse apontando para o menino cuja existência Leah acabara de perceber.

- Bem, então vamos te levar ao médico - E pegou Sirius nos braço, apertando-o forte contra seu coração.

- Leah, conserta agora – pediu Sirius.

- Eu não posso, patrão – respondeu Leah.

- Pode sim! Eu já vi você consertando milhares de vezes.

- Eu não posso – e sussurrou no ouvido de Sirius – Aqueles dois são trouxas. Eu não posso fazer magia na frente deles. Você terá que esperar um pouco. Vamos Regulus.

Enquanto Sirius era levado de volta para casa, olhou para as crianças por trás do ombro da babá. Sua mãe já havia lhe falado sobre aqueles tais trouxas. Mas sua mãe sempre os descrevia como perigosos, burros, pequenos parasitas asquerosos e repugnantes. Sua mãe nunca havia lhe dito o quão atenciosos, doces e... Encantadores, eles poderiam ser.

As crianças olharam de volta, os olhos castanhos gentis idênticos. Acenaram para Sirius, desejando que ficasse bem. Sirius acenou de volta, se perguntando como poderia haver no mundo tão graciosas criaturas.

* * *

><p>Regulus, Sirius e a babá só chegaram no Largo Grimmauld de noite. No meio do caminho, Regulus começara a reclamar de dores no pé, de modo que Leah teve que levar os dois nos braços por um bom tempo.<p>

- Deixa, Leah, eu consigo andar se for bem devagar – Sirius pediu que ela deixasse-o andar sozinho.

- Não, o senhor está machucado – respondeu a empregada.

- E você está cansada.

- Não, Sirius – manteve-se firme.

- Eu to mandando. Meu põe no chão – Sirius disse com autoridade.

Leah sabia que ele só estava querendo ajuda-la, ao passo que realmente estava cansada ao ponto do esgotamento, mas Sirius estava sendo arrogante e prepotente. Estava ordenando-a que o colocasse no chão e Leah, na posição de serva e nada mais, não teve outra escolha se não atender.

Leah o desceu da maneira mais suave que conseguiu, mas mesmo assim, ao tocar o chão com o pé ferido uma rajada elétrico subiu pela espinha de Sirius falando que não, isso não era uma boa idéia e que voltasse ao colo da babá o mais rápido o possível.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Leah.

- Está – mentiu Sirius – posso me apoiar em você?

- Claro. Não coloque peso no pé.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, sufocando o grito em sua garganta. O pé doía mesmo com o passo lento e cuidadoso mas a sensação, passado o desespero abandonado que sentira no bosque, não era a das piores.

Ao mesmo tempo, se envergonhava e se orgulhava desse sofrimento. Se envergonhava por que era fruto de sua estupidez: aquela árvore visivelmente não aguentaria seu peso e ele subira de forma desastrosa e impensada.

E se orgulhava por que aquela dor somente a ele pertencia. A tradicional família Black utilizava de castigos físicos para educar sua prole e Sirius, como primogênito dos orgulhosos Orion e Walburga Black, era alvo dos castigos mais severos (anos depois, Sirius confessaria que seus pais já o deixaram passando fome) portando a dor não lhe era uma desconhecida. Mas aquela dor era somente sua.

Sirius desenvolveu uma consciência sobre seu corpo e sobre si mesmo que não conhecia. Reconheceu seu corpo como capaz de gerar dor e também de senti-la, mas mais ainda, de superá-la. Na fraqueza de seu membro, ele encontrara a força necessária para continuar andando. Os ossos cambaleavam de forma não-natural, mas Sirius os forçava ao equilíbrio e eles obedeciam.

Durante toda sua caminhada até em casa, não caíra um única vez. Não chorara uma lágrima sequer. Sua voz não enfraquecera quando Leah o perguntara se estava doendo. Ao contrário, pareceu mais madura que nunca fora:

- Não. E não conte a minha mãe que eu quebrei o pé.

Leah assentiu. E quando chegaram ao Número Doze, Leah apertou a campainha como sempre fazia, já que não lhe era permitido possuir uma cópia da chave.

Quem abriu a porta não fora Melody, a governanta da casa, como sempre abria, mas a própria Walburga Black, o semblante ardendo numa fúria fria, controlada e constante.

A sublime senhora deu passagem para que eles entrassem na casa e logo que se viu no chão, Regulus correu para dentro chamando por Keacher para lhe mostrar as belas pedras que havia encontrado no parque. Sirius exigiu o máximo de si mesmo. Não podia mancar na frente da mãe.

- Por que demoraram tanto?

Disse a senhora Black, a voz rasgando o ar em navalhas afiadas. E antes que Leah pudesse responder, Sirius emendou rápido como uma agulha:

- Foi culpa minha. Eu insisti para a Leah que ficássemos até tarde. Queria ver o sol se por.

A mãe de Sirius se manteve contida mas seu rosto endurecera ainda mais e sua voz escorreu todo o desprezo que sentira pelo próprio filho:

- Só fale quando eu permitir, Sirius. É verdade? - (Walburga não enunciava o nome de seus empregados. Talves nem o soubesse. Dirigia a eles as mínimas palavras o possível).

Sirius provavelmente seria castigado por tal ousadia, Leah sabia. Mas também sabia que o castigo por mentir á mãe, se contasse a verdade sobre o motivo do atraso, seria muito, muito pior. O senhor Black tinha uma sessão reservada de chicotes de couro de dragão reservada em seu armário para ocasiões como essa. Por isso, não teve outra escolha senão concordar:

- Sim senhora.

A senhora Black deu um único tapa no rosto do filho, que caíra no chão sobre o pé quebrado. Ele não gritou, não chorou. Apenas se levantou rápido e assumiu a mesma postura orgulhosa que sua mãe exigia que ele deveria ter.

- Não de ordens sem a minha permissão, moleque ingrato. Não poderá sair de casa por uma semana – e se retirou levando consigo sua capa negra e esvoaçante.

- Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus. Você está bem? – Leah se ajoelhou, seus olhos castanhos na altura dos cinzas.

-Sim – respondeu Sirius. Um ferimento se abrira no lado direito do seu lábio e começara a sangrar. Sirius riu – meu lado direito sempre foi ferrado.

Leah não podia negar uma piada de seu pequeno patrão ferito, por isso agracio-lhe com uma risada triste. Sirius sorria como se não houvesse dor.

- Mas se você pudesse consertar meu pé, seria bom.

- Sim, sim, claro.

Leah tirou do bolso do uniforme escuro sua vassoura pequena e flexível de coração de dragão. Com umas poucas palavras mágicas, os ossos voltavam ao seu devido lugar. Enquanto as formas luminosas envolviam e adentravam seu pé, Sirius sussurrou:

- Desculpa se eu fui grosso com você. Mas se a minha mãe soubesse ela ia te despedir. E você é a única babá que eu já gostei.

Sorriu.

- Tudo bem, meu querido, tudo bem. Mas não se preocupe comigo, se preocupe com você, jovem patrão.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo.

E mal seu pé estava curado, se pôs a correr e pular.

- Venha cá, Sirius, falta sua boca.

Sirius passou a sua língua pequenina sobre o ferimento. Sentiu o gosto forte do sangue, mas o ferimento não doía. A mão pesada e intolerante de sua mãe o havia causado, não a estupidez ou braveza de Sirius. O machucado de repente parecia diminuir e se perder e se esconder.

Devido a sua insignificância, Sirius deixou que Leah cuidasse do corte. Mas quando esta ofereceu a Sirius uma poção para a dor, negou. Claro, os ossos recém consertados estavam doloridos, mas Sirius queria aproveitar aquela dor, sua dor, por mais alguns momentos.

Por que, afinal, Sirius também amara a dor.


	2. Capítulo 1

Sirius olha pacientemente para o grande relógio localizado na sala de estar. Ele senta no tapete, espera, observa; o pendulo mareando-se constante, o grande ponteiro a andar cada minuto, o pequeno permanecendo preguiçoso.

- O que está fazendo?

Perguntou Melody, a governanta da Família Black. Ela se parece com uma boneca de porcelana do século passado, seu rosto jovem amadurecido, o uniforme negro e elegante. Se mudara com a sua mãe, a senhora Kinney, ainda criança para Grimmauld quando os pais de Sirius se casaram, há dez anos atrás. Melody se lembrava da primeira noite que passara na Mansão Black. Odiara cada pedaço daquele lugar. Odiara o relógio.

No começo, a senhora Black não se incomodava com a sua presença, desde que não fizesse barulho e ficasse fora do caminho, portanto não tinha muita escolha senão acompanhar sua mãe nos afazeres domésticos. Com nove anos começou a trabalhar. Era invisível para os patrões, mas as primas, irmãs e tias de Walburga se encantavam com suas boas maneiras e seu esforço.

- Que bela criança! – Exclamava uma senhora enquanto Melody servia o chá para as conhecidas da senhora Black.

- É a filha da governante. A menina não tem para onde ir, portanto Orion e eu deixamos que ela morasse aqui.

- Quanto generosidade – sorria outra com os dentes amarelados.

- É puro-sangue? – perguntou uma convidada.

- Claro – respondeu Walburga irritada – não deixaria nada abaixo sujar o meu lar. Pena que é de uma família sem nome, pois não estaria nessa situação. Não é tão feia assim, poderia conseguir até um casamento.

E as outras ilustríssimas senhoras balançavam a cabeça em acordo, Melody muda e cabisbaixa. Ela não tinha permissão de falar na presença dos patrões e convidados. E quando voltava aos aposentos dos empregados, chorava para a mãe, pedindo que voltassem para casa. Mas o pai de Melody havia morrido e não havia outro serviço para sua mãe: se não vendesse o trabalho, teria de vender o corpo. E por isso Melody acabou permanecendo na sombria mansão Black.

Como de costume, ao fazer onze anos, veio sua carta de Hogwarts, junto com a alegria da menina, que logo se foi quando sua mãe lhe disse que precisaria pedir permissão da senhora Black para realizar o curso.

- Mas mãe, eu recebi a carta, eu já estou matriculada! – Tentou argumentar na época.

- Eu sei, minha boneca, mas a senhora Black é sua patroa também. Você não faz ideia o quão feliz e orgulha eu estou, o quanto eu quero ver você formada... Mas não temos outra escolha.

Melody não tinha outra escolha. E a garotinha colocou sua melhor vestimenta e, rubra de medo e vergonha, foi falar com Walburga Black.

- Com licença, senhora Black.

Disse a garota, invadindo o salão pessoal da matriarca, onde ela passava o tempo e recebia os amigos mais íntimos. A senhora pareceu espantar-se, como se descobrisse naquele momento que a garota tinha voz e sabia falar. Não respondeu, apenas encarou-a fumegante, pronta para julgar as próximas palavras da menina.

- Minha carta de Hogwarts chegou esta manhã... E eu queria pedir permissão para frequenta-la...

A senhora Black desviou o olhar, com desprezo, e respondeu:

- Não.

A garota perdeu o fôlego. Não. A palavra era forte e pesada, como o hálito de um dragão. O não da senhora Black atingiu-lhe na cabeça, deixando-lhe tonta e fraca. Não.

- Pode se retirar agora – disse a senhora Black ao perceber que a menina continuou parada na porta.

- Não, – imitou-a. Ao ver o olhar ofendido que a senhora Black lançou ao seu ser, emendou – quero dizer, senhora Black é muito importante para mim que eu tenha uma boa educação para...

- Por que? – Cortou antes que a menina pudesse terminar. Se levantou da cadeira onde repousava e caminhou lentamente em direção da jovem – por que, ir a Hogwarts? Os bruxos estudam para terem uma boa profissão e um bom futuro. Você já tem um emprego e seu futuro, – riu com descaso – o que espera de seu futuro? Uma bruxa ordinária, sem nome algum. Está destinada a trabalhar para os outros. Feito um elfo doméstico ou quase – Walburga estava perto o suficiente da garota. Poderia até tocá-la. E o fez. Suas unhas grandes roçaram a bochecha de Melody, causando-lhe arrepios e tremores – se sua aparência fosse tão horrenda quanto. Mas sejamos sinceras: não existe qualquer tipo de esperança para você. Dessa forma, qualquer tentativa de aperfeiçoamento é a definição de – com a outra mão, fez um movimento de uma bolha de sabão estourando – inútil.

E sorriu. Sorriu sádica, um caçador sorrindo para a presa antes de abocanha-la. Um assassino sorrindo para a vítima antes de executa-la. Uma mulher, triste e sombria, sorrindo para uma garotinha, destruindo seus sonhos e esperanças enquanto apreciava o momento. E sorri por que acredita nas palavras que diz.

Os olhos de Melody se fizeram molhados, por que não poderia ir a Hogwarts. No entanto, sobre a senhora Black, sentia nada além de nojo e desprezo. Seus instintos diziam para cuspir em sua face aristocrática e em seu sangue azul, seu sangue puro de bruxa, e prova-la errada. Fugir para Hogwarts e se formar condecorada. Mas a razão lhe disse para pensar em sua mãe. Sua podre mãe, que governava a casa e nisso tinha alguma dignidade, que não conseguiria um emprego melhor e sofreria nas mãos de outras famílias tão idênticas, tão igualmente podres, a família Black.

- Sim senhora – respondeu e se retirou do aposento.

No caminho para a cozinha, passou pelo quarto de Sirius. A ama-de-leite estava amamentando-o. O recém nascido Sirius Black bebia o leite com o vigor de quem amava o leite que lhe era dado e a pessoa que o oferecia.

- Ele está faminto, não? – Comentou Melody.

- Ele sempre está faminto, – respondeu a ama – nunca vi um bebê mamar tanto.

- Ele quer crescer bastante, pelo visto.

- Se continuar desse jeito, vai ultrapassar a altura do pai! – Disse a ama de leite, numa estranha previsão: Sirius ultrapassaria a altura do pai.

Mas o bebê parecia estar cansado, nunca satisfeito, e largou o peito da ama, que deu tapinhas em suas costas.

- Melody, será que você podia segurar ele um instante? Não almocei e preciso comer alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a garota.

- Ele é bem bonzinho, não chora que é uma beleza. Se ele dormir, coloca ele no berço.

- Tá.

E a ama-de-leite colocou o bebê nos braços de Melody. Ele era pequeno, não muito maior que um pão, e tinha os olhos atentos naquela estranha.

- Olá Sirius, – disse Melody com a voz melosa típica de quem se fala com bebês. Achou isso meio ridículo e engrossou a voz – sua mãe é uma vaca.

Sirius nada fez, apenas a olhou curioso.

- Parece que você concorda comigo. Ela tem tanto leite naquele peito e mesmo assim não te dá uma gota sequer. Quem ela pensa que é? Quer dizer, se ela não tem pena nem do próprio filho, o que dirá de uma estranha, filha de criada, que nem sobrenome tem.

Naquele momento, Melody sentiu uma raiva enorme do bebê. Sirius tinha um sobrenome enquanto ela não o tinha. Seu berço era feito de prata e foi dada uma festa no seu nascimento. Nascimento, aliás, que saiu nos jornais. Sirius estava destinado á grandeza, enquanto seu destino era permanecer pobre e anônima, acorrentada para sempre naquela casa infeliz.

As lágrimas começaram finalmente a ceder. E se, pensou. Podia sequestrar Sirius. Fugir para longe com ele, abandoná-lo em uma porta qualquer. Afinal, nem todas as crianças tinham iguais oportunidades, não era justo que Sirius tivesse uma ama de leite e berço de prata. Não era justo que Sirius fosse para Hogwarts enquanto ela permanecesse naquele lugar, limpando sua sujeira, fazendo todo o serviço que o garoto consideraria indigno.

Melody o colocou no berço e trancou a porta.

- Você não vai para Hogwarts, Sirius.

As suas mãos tremulas se moveram em direção do rosto do menino. Ele não iria a Hogwarts por que morreria ali mesmo. Suas mãos o matariam. Assim como sua mãe matou uma parte de Melody. Se vingaria de Walburga no que ela tinha de mais puro e nobre, como fizera com sua vida.

Esperava que ele não se esperneasse muito. Esperava que ele tivesse um futuro tão negro, tão obscuro, tão inexistente quanto o dela. Esperava que tudo ficasse escuro logo para o menino e esperava que não sofresse muito.

- Nos vemos no céu.

Disse a garota, depois pensou que provavelmente não iria para o céu. Todo e qualquer futuro que poderia esperar seria arder no inferno.

Seus dedos tocaram a bochecha de Sirius. Walburga havia tocado sua bochecha também. A pele de Sirius, no entanto, era macia e nova, não endurecida, emporcelanada. Lembrou-se do medo que sentira quando Black a tocara. Do nojo, do pavor. De todas as sensações que a fizeram repudiar o toque.

Mas Sirius acolheu seu toque, não se mexeu um centímetro sequer. Seus olhos permaneciam curiosos e vividos, sem qualquer receio. Parecia receber a carícia como recebera o leite, como recebera a ama-de-leite, como recebera Melody. Não havia nada para matar em Sirius além de seu corpo. O pequeno Black era uma página em branco e aceitava toda experiência como um presente.

Melody o pegou no colo novamente, suas intenções tão inocentes como a criança em seus braços. E abraçou o pequeno e chorou suas mágoas, seus medos, seus pecados, molhando as costas de Sirius.

- O que eu estava pensando. O que eu estava pensando. Você é um anjinho.

Embalou a si mesma ao embalar o menino. E prometeu que nunca, nunca deixaria ninguém fazer mal ao garoto. Por que o garoto não merecia e nunca o mereceria. Ela não deixaria que ele se tornasse um Black. Não Sirius. Ela mesmo se encarregaria disso.

E se isso não fosse uma esperança, Melody não sabia o que seria. E isso, nem mesmo Walburga poderia matar.

* * *

><p>- O que está fazendo?<p>

- Estou esperando dar três horas. Hoje acaba o meu castigo.

- Eu sei – respondeu a governanta. – Sabe, eu cheguei aqui com a minha mãe quando eu era bem pequena. Tinha um pouco mais que a sua idade. E um ambiente novo pode ser assustador para uma criança.

Sirius olhou para Melody com seus olhos aristocratas, estranhando a sentença. Não, ele pensou. Um ambiente novo era empolgante, excitante, convidativo, nunca assustador. Quem no mundo se assusta com mudanças?

- Não me olhe desse jeito – riu, - de qualquer forma eu achava assustador. Eu era uma menina medrosa – "Era?" "Sirius..." "Me desculpe" – mas nada me assustava mais que esse relógio.

Apontou para o grande relógio preso na parece. Marcava duas e cinquenta e três. O pêndulo movia-se pesadamente com um sonoro _clock_.

- Por que? – perguntou Sirius, curioso pela história. Melody sempre contava as melhores histórias.

- Eu não sei – olhou distraída para o relógio. – Sempre me pareceu meio sombrio. O tipo de lugar onde Allan Poe esconderia um corpo morto – "Quem?" "Um trouxa. Sua mãe não gostaria que eu te falasse sobre ele" "Não, quem tá morto aí dentro?" "Ninguém está morto, Sirius. Foi só uma forma de se expressar." "Ah, tá" . – E eu sempre achei esse relógio parecia me vigiar e... Pouco a pouco fosse roubar minha alma.

_ Clock, clock_.

- Preste atenção, Sirius. Depois de um tempo, o relógio se sincroniza com você. Preste atenção no pendulo.

Sirius desviou o olhar da bondosa face de Melody e mirou o relógio. Tentou convencer-se de que aquela era o pior conto de terror que já ouvira em sua vida. "Sério? Um relógio malvado? Aff". Mas seus olhos não se desviaram do relógio. Queria poder dizer para Melody o quanto aquela história era idiota. E estúpida. E sem graça. Mas o relógio, descobriu, também o fascinava e aterrorizava como aterrorizara e fascinara a pequena Melody muitos anos atrás.

Sirius se deu conta que prendera a respiração. Por que, se perguntou? Por causa da postura insolente e desafiadora que o relógio portava? (_Blem_) Por causa da madeira escura esculpida por mãos a muito tempo já mortas? (_Blem_) Por causa dos ponteiros de prata pura, que arranhavam o fundo do objeto, num barulho estridente e afiado? (_Blem_) Ou por causa do pendulo, do _clock clock _pesado que arrastava-se como sua respiração, como as batidas de seu coração, como o piscar dos seus olhos, como o pulsar de sua mente...

_ Arwn!_

- Ahhhh!

Gritou Sirius ao se deparar com o pequeno corvo prateado que pulou do interior do relógio, grasnando o início da terceira hora da tarde. Melody desmanchou-se de rir do pulo que o pequeno Sirius dera do chão.

- Para de rir – disse Sirius enfurecido. – Essa gralha me assustou. Não tem nada a ver com esse relógio idiota.

Melody deu os ombros. A senhora Black apareceu na sala de estar, questionando a gritaria.

- Me desculpe – disse Sirius.

- Fui eu, senhora Black – mentiu Melody sem pudor. – Eu me assustei com uma aranha, mas Sirius já a matou.

- Hunf - grunhiu Walburga Black. – Eu gostaria de dizer, senhorita Kinney, que não preciso lembrar-lhe que embora sua mãe fora uma ótima governanta, me questiono se possua as mesmas qualidades.

- Não senhora – respondeu a empregada enquanto a mãe de Sirius se retirava para os seus aposentos.

Sirius não disse nada. Apenas pensou como os empregados mentiam para sua mãe. E aparentavam remorso algum ao faze-lo.

- Você não deveria estar me ensinando a não mentir para os meus pais ou coisa parecida?

- Não. Leah que deveria estar te ensinando isso.

- Mas ela também mentiu.

Melody riu. Realmente não havia sinceridade na mui poderosa família Black. Não haviam muitos valores na mui tradicional família Black. No final, não havia muita coisa além da prata e do preto para Sirius e seu irmão.

Ajoelhou-se no chão.

- Sirius, eu vou te falar uma coisa. Mas você não pode falar o que eu vou te falar para a sua mãe, seu pai, ou o seu irmão.

- Nem Regulus?

- Muito menos Regulus. Aquele menino não sabe guardar segredo: ia correndo contar a Kreacher na primeira oportunidade. Sirius, isso é sério. Eu quero que você preste atenção - Sirius distraiu-se por alguns segundos e começou a olhar para o relógio, que marcava três de cinco. Leah dissera três em ponto. Ele se lembrava disso. – Sirius!

- Eu, desculpa.

- Pare de se desculpar. Você não deve se desculpar a toda hora. Você entendeu por que eu menti para a sua mãe?

Melody parecia estranhamente séria. Mais séria que o comum. Seu rosto de porcelana sempre aparentava congelado com um semblante sério, mas naquele momento, sua seriedade parecia grave e urgente. Sirius negou com a cabeça.

- Sua mãe... Seus pais... Sua família. É muito poderosa, você não sabe?

- Sim – disse Sirius, irritado. Sempre lhe diziam aquilo. A poderosa Família Black. A anciã Família Black. A tradicional Família Black. Era cansativo e entediante.

- Nem todas as famílias são assim. Nem todo mundo tem tanto dinheiro.

- Eu sei, Melody. Eu tenho sete, não três anos de idade.

- Então eu quero que você leve a sério o que eu estou dizendo. Por isso, ás vezes seus pais se acham superiores... E outras pessoas inferiores.

Aquela conversa não era inédita a Sirius. Por que melody estava sendo tão repetitiva? Estava deixando Sirius aborrecido.

- Sirius sua mãe... Ela é mais poderosa que você. Ela é mais velha e a sua mãe e responsável. Como o seu pai. Por isso, seus pais se veem no direito de te tratar como bem entendem. Não é para o seu bem que eles te castigam tanto. É por que eles podem. E eu sou mais velha e maior que você, por isso eu menti, por que é meu dever te proteger.

Se você tivesse admitido que gritou você seria castigado e não sairia para brincar. Eu só levei uma bronca. Uma bela diferença, não? Se eu tivesse ficado calada eu estaria consentindo com isso. Eu estaria sendo egoísta. Sirius, você não pode ficar calado, você precisa se impor. Você vai encontrar muita gente menor e mais frágil pelo caminho, mas você não deve se aproveitar delas. Você deve protege-las. Me ouviu, querido?

Sirius respondeu que sim.

- Você é forte. É um garoto incrível. Ás vezes você vai precisar usar essa força, mas nunca contra alguém mais fraco que você, Sirius. Somente contra os mais fortes. Contra os tiranos. Você gosta de desafios, não é Sirius?

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.

- Desafiar te torna mais forte, enquanto abusar do poder te torna fraco e mesquinho. Seja rebelde, como sempre foi. Não tenha medo das punições.

- Então nesse caso, eu posso mentir para a minha mãe?

- Se for preciso, Sirius, você pode mentir para o Ministro da Magia.

Leah apareceu na sala com Regulus nos braços, se desculpando pelo atraso. Sirius respondeu que tudo bem, que alguns minutos a menos não fariam falta. E então saíram em direção ao parque.

Melody nunca mais tocaria no assunto e anos mais tarde se perguntaria se dizer aquelas coisas para Sirius ainda menino tivesse sido bom ou ruim. Melody pensava muito no assunto e tinha certeza que Sirius havia se tornado o que era por causa do que disse. Mas com onze anos, Sirius diria:

- Obrigado. Eu não tenho mais medo.

E todas as dúvidas de Melody se desapareceriam no ar.

* * *

><p>Sirius estava novamente proibido de se afastar de sua babá, o que o chateou bastante. Se julgava velho de mais para brincar no banco de areia com Regulus e não se sentia a vontade para brincar com as outras crianças no parquinho, então o melhor que pode fazer foi sentar-se no banco do lado de Leah e esperar.<p>

Esperar pelo que? Bom, Sirius tinha alguma esperança que as duas crianças que o ajudaram em algum momento passariam por ali e ele poderia agradecer devidamente. Sua mãe bem o havia ensinado que retribuir favores era a base da aristocracia bruxa.

Sirius esperou por bastante tempo até ficar chato e Leah se perguntar se era possível que ele conseguisse ficar parado por tanto tempo. Mas a espera de Sirius não foi em vão.

As crianças chegaram sozinhas, aparentemente na Inglaterra babás eram um luxo para poucos, e se puseram a brincar na gangorra. Eles não conversavam com outras crianças, somente entre si e Sirius duvidou que fossem conversar com ele.

- Aqueles dois não são seus amigos? – Perguntou Leah.

- Não, - respondeu Sirius – eu não conhecia eles.

- Hm. Talvez assim seja melhor. Sua mãe torce o nariz só de saber que você frequenta o mesmo lugar de trouxas. É melhor que não converse com eles.

As palavras de Melody ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Se era algo que sua mãe não aprovava, deveria ser feito. Deveria desafia-la. Isso fazia algum sentido? Qualquer um, por menor que fosse? Não. Mas Sirius se levantou mesmo assim e foi falar com eles.

- Oi – disse.

- Oi – respondeu a menina no alto da gangorra.

- Você já está melhor? – Perguntou o menino no baixo da gangorra.

- Já sim. Muito obrigado por me salvarem – respondeu, mostrando o pé direito, girando-o para demonstrar seu bom funcionamento.

- Não por isso, – respondeu a menina – ficamos feliz que você está bem.

- Vocês são gêmeos?

Perguntou Sirius, olhando para os olhos do mesmo castanhos, a pele igualmente clara e os traços distintos, mais irreconhecíveis. E como tivessem ensaiado milhares de vezes, responderam em uníssono:

- Aham.

- Não é todo mundo que percebe, – disse a menina – por que não somos idênticos. Mas somos gêmeos sim.

- Meu nome é Gregory – disse o menino.

- E o meu é Violet – remendou a menina.

- O meu nome é Sirius Black. Muito prazer.

As duas crianças pararam de brincar para dar risadinhas maldosas.

- Que raio de nome é esse?

- Esse é o seu nome de verdade?

- É sim – respondeu emburrado – Sirius é o nome da estrela mais brilhante do céu e Black, se vocês não sabem, é um sobrenome muito conhecido, de uma das famílias mas tradicionais da Grã Bretanha.

- Nunca ouvi falar – deram os ombros. E voltaram para a brincadeira.

Sirius emburrou-se ao ser ignorado por Violet e Gregory, mas achou o fato de rirem do seu nome inaceitável. Fechou a cara e cruzou os bracinhos sobre o peito. Bufou.

- De qualquer forma, eu só vim agradecer. Tchau.

Virou as costas para as crianças e voltou para perto de sua babá.

- Sabe tudo o que a minha mãe disse sobre os trouxas, Leah? É verdade. Vamos embora.

Leah assentiu. Aquela era a primeira vez que Sirius demonstrava algum tipo de preconceito contra trouxas. Lhe era ensinado diariamente sobre a inferioridade dos não-bruxos, mas Sirius nunca deixou se levar. Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de ouvi-lo desse jeito.

Quando chegou em casa, foi direto procurar Melody, que estava na cozinha repassando o lista de compras.

- Sabe aquilo que você me falou, Melody? Era tudo mentira – disse com raiva.

- O que aconteceu, querido?

- Eu encontrei uns trouxas lá no parque que me ajudaram outro dia. Eu queria agradecer. Eu queria brincar com eles. Eu queria ser amigo deles e cuidar deles. Eles riram de mim e me ignoraram.

- Eu sinto muito querido, – disse Melody acariciando sua cabeça – ser bom é difícil.

- Talvez eu não queira ser bom então.

E naquele momento, a alma de Sirius, que um vez fora tão branca e pura quando olhara para Melody pela primeira vez com os seus olhos curiosos e sentira seu toque maldoso em seu rosto, manchou-se de negro mais uma vez. Melody viu algo rachando-se em seu olhar, assim como em cada vez que os senhores Black os castigavam.

E a governanta temeu por quanto demoraria para Sirius quebrar. Ao mesmo tempo que desejava que Sirius aguentasse por muito tempo, queria que ele não sofresse mais. O menininho de sete anos, inflado de amor, agora se inflava também por ódio, orgulho e outras coisas não tão nobres.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Nossa, esse capítulo foi difícil de sair! Eu gostei, mas achei meio irregular, queria que os parágrafos tivessem mais ou menos o menos tamanho... Preciso melhorar nisso!

MUUUUUITO obrigada pelas reviews, me fizeram muito feliz! Espero que você tenha gostado da leitura do capítulo! Críticas, comentários e qualquer tipo de comunicação é sempre bem vida! Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
